


Insolitement vôtre - 25 : Sith (trop) adorable

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Adorable Maul, Crack, Cute Baby Sith, Sith Babysitting, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Plagueis se retrouve forcé de faire la nounou... (“Sith” et “nounou” dans la même phrase, c'est bien la définition d'une oxymore, non ? xD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Des Sith, du babysitting, du crack. Des ingrédients simples bien que déjà utilisés précédemment... mais rassurez-vous, on change de protagonistes, cette fois-ci xD

_Maudit Sidious_ , maugréa mentalement Darth Plagueis. Son apprenti, trop occupé à être parti en voyage d'affaires loin de Coruscant, lui avait confié la garde du petit Maul, et voilà comment le fier Muun qu'était Hego Damask s'était retrouvé la tunique pleine de bave.

Maul était au premier abord un bébé Zabrak tout à fait adorable... trop adorable, même. Mais le petit monstre s'était réveillé, et il avait transformé la vie de Plagueis en enfer : il ne voulait pas manger, il ne voulait pas prendre son bain, il ne voulait pas dormir... Ayant reçu l'ordre de se montrer ferme mais pas trop sévère, le Muun avait tout de même des difficultés à imposer son autorité sur le bout de chou – et ça le déprimait sévère, notre Plagueis, habitué à faire plier n'importe qui à sa volonté.

Après une énième crise pour ne pas dormir, Damask avait capitulé et avait embarqué Maul avec lui pour le garder à l'œil pendant qu'il s'occupait des affaires de Damask Holdings. Le bébé, assis sur ses genoux, s'était d'abord débattu, mais la poigne ferme du Maître Sith l'avait empêché de se faire la malle... alors Maul s'était tout simplement contenté de sa situation et s'était finalement endormi.

Et Darth Plagueis s'était retrouvé couvert de bave de bébé Zabrak. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour passer des soirées relativement tranquilles...

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce texte, je l'ai un peu écrit comme il est venu... mais comment est-il venu au fait ? o.o' ... Pour ma défense, il était tard quand j'ai écrit ce texte xD


End file.
